


So… I’m a Toy Now

by FamousFox13, kingkjdragon



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga), Huntik: Secrets & Seekers, Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Crossover, Double Penetration, First Kiss, Gay, Gay Sex, Large Cock, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Split Roasting, Sugar Daddy Lucifer, Threesome, daddy Lucifer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: Lok is desperate for money so he hits the newest club in Venice looking for a job.
Relationships: Akira Fudo/Lok Lambert, Akira Fudo/Lucifer Morningstar, Akira Fudo/Lucifer Morningstar/Lok Lambert, Lucifer Morningstar/Lok Lambert
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	1. Finding Stellam

**Author's Note:**

> Dragon: this little crossover just had to happen when it popped in our minds  
> Fox: Hello dearies~ Let's hope you are ready for some sex and sin cause we got the worlds most sinful sexiest mother fucker in the world about to turn Lok into his toy and believe me I'd love to be in Lok's place
> 
> Dragon: Ignore the silly fox he is in heat
> 
> Famous:He's got no room to talk he'd ride Lucifer all night and day

The Casterwill accounts had been closed, no not just closed Sophie had been completely cut off from her family’s money. Thus meaning as of this moment they had no money, none, nada, zip, zilch. This didn’t discourage them of course, the Huntik team wasn’t gonna give up without a fight as such there was only one thing they could do...get jobs to make up the cash. That at the time had seemed like a good idea, of course, that had been when they thought getting a job would be easy, they had placed their applications in multiple jobs and had gotten multiple callbacks within the day and right away they had hoped this meant that luck was on their side. Sadly for them, luck decided to give them the middle finger and laugh in their faces. The crew of Lok, Sophie, her butler Leblanc, and her protector Santiago had all but gotten fired not even a few minutes after being hired by their jobs. 

Their first job had been a rather simple hotel job, with Leblanc and Sohpie working at the desk and Santiago and Lok working as the bell boys. Sadly after an incident with some snobbish rich lady, they had ended up getting fired because the woman's dog had all but attacked Lok for what reason none of them knew. Their second job they had tried to work at a Library, that failed when somehow Lok managed to knock over not one, but three bookshelves and sent them tumbling down. The third job was one they’d rather forget seeing as how they had tried getting separate jobs at a store, suffice to say they’d rather not go back to those jobs after Lok somehow managed to cause a fire and Sophie had managed to get the manager upset with her after she had gone off on him after one customer had nearly tried to make a rather rude, pass at her. 

As of right now, Lok was on his own. Sophie, Leblanc and Santiago had gone back to the Casterwill estate to pool together what money they had whereas Lok went out to find another job. So far he’d found almost nothing that was willing to hire him, somehow word had got out about his...last jobs and thus he had been all but banned from almost all work establishments. Note almost all of them, as right now Lok was standing before a building that was relatively new looking and was apparently a hit right off the bat. It was named Stellam, and it was a rather popular club one that Dante, Sophie, and even Zalia herself had told Lok to stay away from it. The reason was their own, Dante said it was a dangerous place and could be under the suits control, Sophie said she had felt some sort of dark magic from the place, and Zalia had only told him he’d be eaten alive-whatever that meant-but Lok had no choice Sophie had called him and told him they had barely scratched the surface for what they needed to get what they needed for the mission and Lok wanted to help out.

Thus why he was here right now. Looking around Lok stared in amazement at the club it was simply gorgeous with a flowing layout and just the right lighting. The music played through the air, somehow it was almost putting Lok’s nerves at ease, he saw a small number of people lingering around which made sense as this was a night club so it would really be busier at night. Gulping, Lok continued to walk through the club looking for the owner to try and talk to them about the job offer he had seen on the flier he’d picked up on his way through town. 

“Well now, aren’t you.” A voice from behind him caused Lok to jump, spinning around to see who had managed to sneak up on him without making a single sound. Standing behind him in a pitch-black shirt with the words “Security” in bold golden letters  was a lean young man with a decent musculature and a toned body. Thanks to the shirt he was wearing it showed off he had a firm set of pecs, the short sleeves showed off his well-muscled arms, and being that it was a skin-tight shirt the man had a strong set of six-pack abs. A pair of tight black jeans held a tight muscled ass and a strong set of legs. He had a messy mop of black hair and brown eyes. 

“Uh I am looking for a Job and since this place is so new I thought maybe You guys were Hiring,” Lok said, rambling and blushing as he showed off his cute face and light blond hair as he looked at the dark-haired male before him in a skin-tight shirt and tight jeans.

The man before him hummed, looking him over and walked around him. For some reason, Lok felt like he was being eyed by an extremely strong, and powerful predator, one that was threatening to jump him and devour him whole. Lok wasn’t sure if it was the lights playing tricks on him but he swore he saw the man’s eyes turn into slits, reptilian or feline-like Lok couldn’t place and yet something told him to be wary of this man as he was dangerous. “I can assume that you came here for a reason.” He smirked, stopping to stand before Lok, lips pulling back to show his teeth and Lok swore to the titans he saw fangs gleaming in the man's mouth. “So, was it business? Or was it  _ pleasure _ .” He purred stepping closer, running a single hand down Lok’s chest slowly moving it lower and lower down his stomach towards the boy’s belt. 

Lok let out a low moan that sounded like pure sin and uncorrupted innocence at the same time.

“The names Akira.” He purred, his left hand coming up to gently grasp the bottom of Lok’s chin tilting his head upward to look into the boy’s bright blue eyes. “Akira Fudo, and I am the bossman's guard and co-worker as well as the bouncer here at the club.” The fingers that were trailing down his chest tugged at the boy’s belt and slid down towards his crotch. “So, I always make sure that anyone entering isn’t carrying any weapons.” Lok squeaked when that hand at his belt suddenly grabbed his crotch and squeezed. “Now, you wouldn’t happen to be hiding a weapon or anything on you are ya?” His tongue slowly slithered out his mouth and licked his teeth-fangs Lok saw the man did indeed have fangs. “I might have to strip search you.” 

Letting out a meep Lok said. “No.” Quickly his face bright red at the closeness of the other male. He’d never been..well been toyed with like this before, sure he had attempted to flirt with a girl on the rare chance, not Sophie or Zalia but not because he didn’t think they were pretty he just viewed them as sisters. With Sophie being the one who always doted on him and told him to do his homework and made sure he was alright, and Zalia being the type of sister that was mean but did so to toughen him up and yet she still cared. Yet right now, Lok wasn’t sure what to do or say as he’d never been on the end of something like this. He felt the hand holding his chin leave, trailing down his throat over his shoulder and down his back moving further and further down and when that had grabbed his ass Lok let out another squeak. 

Suddenly it all stopped, Akira pulled back smirking at him. “Seems you ain’t packing any weapons on ya.” He chuckled, shaking his head. “Come on, let’s go and meet the boss I bet he’s gonna love to meet you.” he smiled, walking past Lok and moving to head further back into the club. He led Lok past what looked to be multiple rooms, what they were for Lok didn’t know and yet something in his gut told him he’d find out one way or another. They continued down the hall moving towards a room that was further in the back and had what looked to be a symbol on it. “Yo! Bossman, you decent? If not, we are coming in anyway.” He said opening the door and leading Lok into the room. 

Lok stared at the pool on a patio outside the glass windows as a figure turned towards them and started wading through the water towards the edge of the water.

Slowly walking from the pool, was a figure-no this wasn’t a figure and Lok wouldn’t dare to call this person a simple man. Slowly walking towards them rising from the water was a  _ god _ in human skin. The  _ god _ rose from the pool and stood before them, his entire body dripping wet and Lok felt as if every single drop of blood was being drained from his body and moved down towards his dick, he felt weak in his knees. He  was a towering figure of pure masculine alphadom. He had a muscular body that would make many a woman or man squirm with desire. Broad strong shoulders, bulging biceps each the size of his head, thick forearms and large hands that could easily cover a normal person’s face with ease, large hairy pecs with small stiff nipples, a steely set of 8-pack abs, a tight toned ass, a pair of thick muscled thighs that could bench an elephant with ease, sculpted calves, Lok’s eyes moved down and he gulped as he dared to look down between the man’s legs to see his flaccid 10-inch long 8.9-inch thick alpha-cock with grapefruits-sized nuts swollen with thick potent cum. He also had a head of short brown hair and piercing crimson eyes that would stare into one’s soul. 

“Well, well, well.” His voice nearly had Lok feeling like he was going to faint. “Aren’t you a delicious little treat.” His tongue licked his lips as he strolled towards Lok whose eyes were locked on to his pecs and then moved down to his dick. “Let me guess, you’ve come to strike a deal?” 


	2. Chapter 02.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lok meets the owner of the club, and his interview holds some interesting results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We do not own Huntik or Lucifer or any Fandom Character's used.

**Chapter 02. The Interview**

  
  


“Well, well, well.” His voice nearly had Lok feeling like he was going to faint. “Aren’t you a delicious little treat.” His tongue licked his lips as he strolled towards Lok who’s eyes were locked on to his pecs and then moved down to his dick. “Let me guess, you’ve come to strike a deal?” The man smiled as he watched Lok’s blue eyes seem to be focused on his body, more specifically it was focused on none other than his soft flaccid member between his legs making him chuckle deep in his throat. “Now come dear boy, don't tell me you’re getting shy about speaking to me, you’re not frightened of me, are you?” 

Let it not be said that Lok was ever one to feel like he didn’t have any words to say. Yet, at this very moment his voice was completely robbed from him, no words would come to his lips all he could do was stand there and gape like a fish that was gasping for air. It was as if Lok was under some sort of spell, and he had no way of fighting against it.

The god in human skin slowly moved closer to him, his cock slowly almost hypnotically swaying back and forth as he came to a stop right before him, causing Lok to have to look up at him, suddenly aware of the fact the man was taller than him. “Let me guess, considering Akira brought you here I can only assume that you are here either to file a complaint or to ask for something of which I can assume you are here for a job yes?” 

A ...A job? T-That’s right! How could he forget! He was here for a job, to gain money for himself and for Sophie! To get the money so that they could continue to go on adventures. He had to focus, he had to remain focused on that, he was here for a job. 

“Y-Yeah.” Lok squeaked nodding, he couldn’t believe he had been silent for so long. He shook himself, trying to get his thoughts together and to focus on what was going on. Lok did not notice Akira sharing a smirk with Lucifer as he tried to straighten out his thoughts.

“Well then I guess this is where the Interview begins yes?” He smiled as he turned around back towards the water that he had risen from. Turning his head to look back at Lok he smirked. “Well? Are you going to join me? I find that relaxing while having an interview can help one focus a bit more and of course bring out their truths that they try to keep hidden.” He winked at him. “Now go on, strip off those clothes and join me, Akira if you would be so kind as to fetch us some refreshments.” 

“Uh Mr. Morningstar I don’t drink,” Lok said blushing as his body moved, stripping off his clothes as Lucifer ordered, once they were off Lucifer turned around to see Lok in all his nude glory. Lucifer licked his lips, seeing that thanks to all of his training to be a Seeker as well all the fights he had gotten into, he had quite the nice looking body. Lok had peachy skin and lean muscular figure. Lok was always a fit teen with muscular arms and thighs, when the boy had turned around to keep his crotch from being seen he had bent over to give Lucifer a look at his cute bubble butt that Lok was unknowingly shaking, when he turned around his hands over his crotch Lucifer saw the boy was rocking a firm set of pecs with tan nipples. 

“No problem my dear boy, I usually keep a supply of both alcoholic and nonalcoholic drinks here in my establishments.” Smiled the man slowly walking back into the water and turned around to smile at him and leaned back against the side of the pool. “Come, join me while we talk and don't worry I don't bite.” The smile turned into a near devilish smirk that sent shivers down along Lok’s spine. “Unless, you want me to.” 

Slowly Lok sank into the cool water, his body shivering lightly as he submerged his body till his shoulders before deciding his burning face could use some relief too and dunking his head under the water.

It was only when a dark shadow covered the light shining down from above that he came back from under the water. “Well, it seems someone has gotten quite comfortable.” Hearing the familiar sound of Akira’s voice he turned around blinking away the water that was trying to get into his eyes, when the blurriness faded Lok felt as if his face-no his entire head was going to burst into flames. The reason? Akira was standing before him ...naked as naked can be. Akira had a lean young man with a decent musculature and a toned body. There was not a single hair on his body save for his head, he had a firm set of pecs, well-muscled arms, a strong set of six-pack abs, a tight muscled ass, and a strong set of legs. He had a 10 inch long 4 inch thick dick with baseball-sized nuts, and at this moment Lok’s face was directly in front of it. “Hehehe, what’s the matter kid? You look like your gonna start drooling, ya see something you like?”

Blushing brightly Lok covered his crotch as he tried to stutter out an explanation to the two naked men.

Akira laughed and laughed loudly, moving to slide right into the water and leaned back resting his arms over the edge of the pool. “What cha covering yourself for? We’re all guys here nothing to be worried about.” He smirked and leaned in close his mouth right next to Lok’s ear. “Unless~ you got a stiffy from seeing my dick soft, cause trust me if you want to see it hard  _ I’m more than willing to show you _ .” He purred letting that tongue of his slowly lick the shell of Lok’s ear and down to his neck. 

At the moment Lok moaned leaning into Akira’s touch a voice called out  **_“Bolt Flare_ ** ” Before a blast of energy hit the middle of the pool sending water flying up in the air.

“Now that’s just plane rude.” Lok had expected to be blasted out of water, instead he found himself in the arms of Akira, with Lucifer standing next to him his right hand raised into the air glowing with dark crimson energy with a sphere of the exact same color having protected them. “Can’t you see we’re having a conversation? It's very rude to come in unaccounted and unannounced.” Despite how calm he sounded, it was clear to see that Lucifer was indeed pissed off. 

“Yeah, just when I thought things were gonna get good.” Snarled Akira, his fangs lengthening while his eyes almost seemed to be glowing in anger. “We were just about to have some fun, and you fucking suits come in and ruin it?” He hissed, passing Lok to Lucifer who smirked as the man began walking out of the pool. “Oy, boss I got permission to kick their asses right?”    
  
“Only when they summon their titans.” 

“Stand down we are a part of the Organization, we are just here for the boy, Dafoe wants him broken just to hurt Dante,” one of the suits said, preparing another attack.

Lucifer’s eyes gleamed, gaining a fiery like glow around them as he snarled. “Well then, on second thought Akira I think it's time you showed them why no one breaks in here!” He turned his hand around to show he was wearing a ring-no it was then Lok got a better look at it and saw it wasn’t just a ring! It was an amulet. “Tear them apart, Legendary Titan of Hell! Devilman!” 

“Hell yeah!” Akira roared as right before Lok’s eyes Akira began to transform, Lok watched as his body seemed to ripple and energy came off him, his eyes glowing white while his lips pulled back showing that his fangs had grown and sharpened. Muscles bulged and twitched, as he growled and snarled, changing right before their eyes. When it was completely gone was Akira and in his place was Devilman. Devilman was a towering behemoth of pure devilish power. His upper half was a dull-grey muscled masterpiece with rippling pecs and bulging biceps. He had large paw-like hands with sharp claws, and scars over the shoulders. He had a bat-like mask over his eyes, sharp teeth and a long purple tongue. He had huge black and purple wings that allowed for easy flight. His lower half was covered in thick brown fur and he had a pair of strong legs with large clawed paw feet, and he had a five foot long furry tail.

Flaring his wings out behind him, and brandishing his claws he let out an echoing roar that radiated pure power. The ground at his feet cracking while his tail whipped around like a snake ready to strike. Cracking his knuckles, he gave the suits a demonic grin. “So, unless you want to get a full course ass-whooping you can either call out your titans, or.” He slammed his fist into his open palm. “Get an ass-whooping from me personally.”

One look at the imposing figure and all of the suits scrambled trying to flee in terror at the sight of a legendary titan they had no knowledge of.

Devilman snorted, blowing literal steam out his nose. “Fucking pansy ass little bitches.” He snorted turning back towards Lok and Lucifer. “Can’t even get a fucking decent fight in before they run for the fucking hills.” 

“Now now, Akira, let's not lose ourselves.” Chuckled Lucifer shifting his hold on Lok. “You’ll get a fight eventually, sides I do believe your sudden release of power seems to have affected our little one here.” He motioned towards Lok in his arms who gained the attention of the human turned Titan. 

Lok was flushed, his cock rock hard, and leaking as he humped into Lucifer’s arms.

Akira smirked, his tongue even longer than before snaked out and licked his lips. “Well, it's been awhile since I’ve been released.” He snickered, stepped closer and reached out running the tips of his claws along his body watching Lok shiver and whimper under his tongue making him lean in. “He looks and smells so fucking good.” He growled turning Lok’s head towards him and with a growl pressed their lips together and kissed him, forcing his tongue into the boy’s mouth the extremely long, wet tongue wiggled and snaked around inside of his mouth teasing, toying, and playing with Lok’s own tongue and filling his mouth with more of it. 

Lok moaned, his body feeling feverish as the once human kissed him, his tongue being overpowered and his mouth filled by the titan’s tongue as it mapped out his oral cavity.

Akira smirked into the kiss his long abnormal tongue swirled around in his mouth pumping in and out before slowly pulling out leaving a small trail of drool between them as he smirked. “Now, don't you taste so good.” He licked his lips once more. “I wonder what that  _ other _ part of you tastes like.” 

Panting Lok blushed brightly, his cock twitching and leaking pre onto his flat stomach as his eyes filled with lust.

They moved back into the pool, as Lucifer waved his hand and the water slowly began to refill it once more slowly rising back up before it was completely refilled and restored. “Now then.” Smiled Lucifer as his cock was slowly rising up, but stopped at only semi-hard and at the head a single drop of thick pre dangled there almost as if begging Lok to come and have a lick it. “Come now, come and get a taste my dear boy.” 

Hesitantly Lok moved forward pulling the thick semi-hard cock into his mouth, moaning as the salty flavor of flesh and the sweet tang of pre-cum exploded in his mouth making his eyes close as he slowly sunk down the shaft.

With Lok bent over, Akira moved behind his hands groping and playing with that supple, round, plump, bubble butt. He licked his lips, letting his tongue slowly snake out of his mouth and lick along and down those cheeks taking in the taste of his flesh and slowly moved down towards the crevice of his ass and dipped down between his cheeks his tongue slowly moving and licking that pretty, pink, puckered hole.

Lok moaned his nose against the smooth pubic mound of Lucifer as his hole was opened and fucked by the prehensile tongue.

Alkira smirked, licking Lok’s hole once more, he chuckled and swirled his tongue along the rim, over the top and down to the bottom to his taint slowly licking his balls swirling and lapping at them. He purred causing his tongue to vibrate around his balls. And that vibrating tongue slowly moved back up towards his hole and pressed right against it. “Seems someone likes my tongue.” Smirked Akira as he pushed and pushed against the tight looking puckered entrance, yet unknown to Lok Akira’s tongue was coated in a rather strong and potent aphrodisiac one that should Akira himself feel aroused grew even stronger. 

Lok was in heaven as pleasure as both his mouth and hole were filled, his head was swimming from the sensations assaulting his body.

“Well Akira, do you think he is ready?” Asked Lucifer as he was toying with Lok’s blonde locks, running his fingers through them and groaning feeling him moan around them causing him to release a strong gushing spurt of his thick pre into Lok’s mouth letting him have a sample taste of what was to come. 

Akria nodded, pulled back letting his saliva dripping from his long purple tongue as he smacked his lips, between his legs his 8-inch thick 20-inch long cock throbbed and twitched dripping and shining with his own slick almost slime like pre. “Oh he’s ready alright, shall I move him?” Seeing his boss nodding, Akira smiled and grabbed Lok and lifted him up with his back to the Titan’s chest as he moved his arms down and held his legs open letting Lok’s hard dick bounce around and he gasped feeling Akira’s dick slapping against his hole which was twitching from the heat coming off the massive member below him.

Lucifer smiled moving in close, effectively trapping Lok between them, his head mere inches away from Lucifers’ pecs while the back of his head rested against Akira’s. “Hope you're ready for your initiation  _ Lok _ .” Purred Lucifer his eyes gleaming, both human and Titan smirked. “Cause we are going to make sure you never forget it.” And then without warning, they both pushed their hips upward sheathing their dicks into his ass, their hard cocks stretching his ass open far wider than it should have been able to, and yet there was no pain as all Lok felt was sheer mind numbing pleasure thanks to Akira’s saliva. 

Unable to resist Lok shot his load onto Lucifer’s abs as his hole swallowed both cocks fucking into his once virgin hole, causing his head to lull back with his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

Leaning down Lucifer let his own tongue touch Lok’s which quickly changed into a hot kiss their tongues dancing with one another as he and Akira slowly pulled from his ass and the both slammed into him with a single devastating thrust forcing themselves into his ass, no pain only pleasure burned through Lok’s body as his legs were spread wide as both cocks plundered his ass like it was nothing, pumping in and out of him with ease the aphrodisiac saliva was making it easy for them to go has fast and hard as they wanted leaving Lok feeling as if he was melting away to the bonfire of ecstasy that coursed through him. 

Lok was moaning shamelessly, he wasn’t able to hold anything back as his ass was being torn apart by the two thick cocks inside of him. He let out a sound, a single noise, a sound of complete and utter submission, begging, and need. Their thrust were coming in hard, and were making him dizzy, but he could care less as he was just feeling so damn good. Then they began picking up the pace, slamming in and out, at the same time, at different times it didn’t matter all Lok wanted was to make sure that it didn’t stop, they fucked into him again, and again, his body singing in rapture. So lost in his haze of pleasure he barely heard Lucifer whisper something, then there was a surge of magic and Lok gasped as not one, but  _ two _ thick somethings slammed against his hole. 

Those somethings just so happened to be knots, two equally thick orbs of flesh slammed against his hole trying to gain access to his warm, wet, tight insides. Lucifer had made use of a spell of his own creation to give him a matching knot as both he and Akira were going to make the boy ‘s first time something he wouldn’t forget. They didn’t even speak, as they only let out gasp, groans, moans, grunts, snarls, of pleasure. Their symphony of lust rising higher and higher with each passing second, the two hard bodies slamming into him with their knots slamming against each other as they attempted to get inside of Lok igniting even more pleasure inside all three of them. 

At this point poor Lok had cum all but multiple times, his cock spraying his seed all over Lucifer’s chest until there was nothing left for him to shoot and it was just twitching and spasming as he experienced back to back dry climaxes, his head fell back mouth hanging open and his tongue hanging out his mouth, a stream of absolutely sinful sounds spilling from his lips while the two fucking him drew out long and then drive into him hard and deep, stretching him more and more with each passing moment, and then in a single thrust. “POP!” Lok’s eyes went wide as he cried out in absolute pure ecstasy as he felt the twin thick knots fill his once virgin hole and then they swelled to their full size locking in place as Akira and Lucifer both came and they came hard, from their cocks twin gushing geysers of thick hot seed both human and titan flooded Lok’s insides shooting deep inside of him. 

The seer volume of the seed that was pouring into him was so much that it was causing his stomach to balloon and swell growing bigger and bigger with each passing second, there was so much seed that even with the combined knots locked in place it was almost impossible for him to hold it all and some dribbled, gushed out around their dicks. Thick strands of cum gushing out splashing out into the water below them. Lok was so high off the pleasure, not to mention the fact he was just so  _ full _ , that it proved too much for him and before he could do anything else he completely blacked out from the pleasure. 

**~The Next Morning~**

Slowly Lok woke up to the smell of food cooking and the sensation of soft blankets on bare skin, sitting up he blushed and looked around the blanket pooled around his waist showing the collection of love bites marking his shoulders and neck as he noticed something on the side table. A note and pillow, picking the note up Lok quickly read it, the note informing him that Lucifer was cooking breakfast and that the other two items were gifts for him.

Two rings sat on the pillow on the bedside table, Lok could easily tell they were Legendary Titans but he had no clue which as he examined them one was shaped like a set of golden armor with a crown and a crimson red gem in the middle while the other was shaped like several overlapping angel wings in a white metal with a blue gem sitting in the center of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone Dragon here I am currently endeavoring to learn how to draw with the goal of making some of these stories into comics but at the same time i am now running two RP servers one for OC/selfinsert rps and one for Cannon Characters here are the links I hope to see you all there
> 
> https://discord.gg/ZQaETmW the Cannon Character RP Server link for existing Discord users  
> https://discord.gg/RSmSUsf and one for those that lack a Discord account
> 
> https://discord.gg/T9stsak the OC Character Rp Server link for existing Discord users  
> https://discord.gg/zkMmsse and one for those that lack a Discord account


End file.
